wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130128204822/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130204211653
@TLMB: Wow! Cool!!! :D What an aresome coincidental coincidence!! :) @WGF: ^^ Actually, I think the Sid from PBS Kids was Sid the Science Kid... I was talking about Sid the sloth from the Ice Age movies (which, btw, are ARESOME!)... :) LOL! Hey Random Penguin, may I have a pizza too? Random Penguin: *waddles away, then comes back with pizza* :) Me: Oh thanks! :D *opens box* Mmm... A candy pizza... *eats a slice and puts the rest in my Mysterious Inventory That Nobody Know About* :) :) :) Me: Klimpaloon (the magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas!), would you do the honors? Klimpaloon: NANG NANG NANG NANG!! (Now on with the story!) Me: *looks out window* Oh come on!! ANOTHER fandom incorporated into this story?! ...Awesome! :D Everyone: *rolls eyes* DTB: So, could we PLEASE get to work now??? As it is I'm not going to be able to make it to my meeting if I take the blimp... Me and WGF: :) *both use our Author Powers to make a cloud of sparkles in the shape of a turbo jet* DTB: So— Dory: *races over* WOW!! Y'KNOW, I FEEL LIKE SUPER HYPER!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT—HEY!! WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE?!?! *dashes away* DD: Aah!! Don't touch that!! That's my— (whirring noise is heard) ???: Whhhhhrrrr!!! And one! and two! and three! and a Double-Dutch, we skip better then you might think! And watch your feet, our moves are sweet, *CRASH* DD: Gah!!! *rushes over* (we all look and see Dory tied up in the Double-Dutch machine) Dory: WOWTHATWASFUN!!!! CANIDOITAGAIN?!?! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?!?! Narrator: ...How much coffee did she have? Me: O.o Uh... one sip... I'd better go dump that stuff in the sink... Narrator: O.o Yeah, that's probably a good idea... 8/ Klimpaloon: NANG NANG NANG... DD: Okay, so I hesitated asking this at first, BUT WHO LET YOU GUYS IN HERE?!?! Me and WGF: *raise hands sheepishly* DD: Ugh... Norm! Norm: Can we play catch now, Dad? DD: I'm not your dad, and no! I'm dealing with random people in my apartment—Hey! *turns to us* You'd better get out, or I'll call the police!! ...Oh wait, I'm on the run from them... um... *thinks* DTB: While he's thinking, I'm going to start on that ray. WG: Great. Now, what was up with the polar bear and crab in the hot air balloon with that machine? Me: Oh, that was just Herbert and Klutzy with the FLDSMDFR. They're villains. And the FLDSMDFR... well, I don't wanna give away the plot! WGF: Which plot? Me: Uhhhmmm... *changes subject* So, we need to stop them, change Fred and Dory back to normal (which might include making an anti-caffeine-inator), get Doc to his meeting on time, take Klimpaloon back to the Himalayas, watch more Ducky Momo, aaaand go time-traveling. WG: I'm all for those, especially the Ducky Momo (he was so cute!), but why do we need to time-travel? Me: 'Cuz it's fun. And an excuse to make the story last longer. DTB: *is working on ray* It's lasting long enough as it is, with all the random stuff you put in here—*gets interrupted by Random Penguin waddling in* RP: *clears throat* Excuse me, fellow random-ers, but where might I find a snack machine? DD: *doesnt look up from whatever -Inator he's building* Down the hall, by the elevator. RP: Why thank you, kind sir. DD: No prob. Ta-da!! My Anti-Randomness-Inator!!! (WGF and I promptly destroy it with our Author Powers) DD: Aww, why'd ya have to do that? Me: It wouldn't be any fun without randomness! WGF: Yeah! WG: Can we get back on topic NOW? Me: Maybe— (giant floating baby head floats in) Everyone: O.o (it turns around and floats back out) DTB: Uhhhh..... WG: That was weird. DTB: You said it. IB: *appears* Yay!!! I was here the whole time!!! :D Dory: COOL!! YOUCANTURNINVISIBLE?!?! IB: Yeah! It's... Incredi-Bill! Haha!! :) Dory: *rotfls* HAHAHA!! LOL!!! Donita Donata (from Wild Kratts): *appears* You don't SAY 'lol', you just laugh. *disappears* Everyone: -.- *looks at me* Me: ^^ What? (everyone facepalms and goes back to what they were doing) Me: Hey Invisi-Bill and Klimpaloon, wanna finish it up? Narrator: Hey! What about me? 9.9 Me: You kinda do it, like, always, so d'ya think they could do it this time? *puppy-dog eyes* Narrator: Oh, alright. Me, IB, and Klimpaloon: Yay! (NANG!) IB: Someone... K: NANG! (please!) IB: continue! Both: NANG! ^^ DTB: *facepalms* Oh for the love of cheese... *sighs and keeps working* ~TLM P.S. Let's go... TO THE FUTURE when we time-travel! ^^ Cuz I have an aresome idea for that part o' the story... :D